Mailboxes are often constructed separately from the posts that support them. As a result, the two pieces must be assembled to each other, and the support must be firmly supported by a ground surface. Structure and use of these boxes is limited by government imposed regulation. Accordingly, installation can be laborious and replacement of aged installations may be difficult.
Previously known attempts to improve the aesthetic appearance of the support or the box often employs the fabrication of additional components or assemblies of components made of different materials that further complicate the structure of the mailbox. Nevertheless, mailboxes are exposed to harsh environmental conditions and must remain operative. Accordingly, improvements are usually achieved only at greater expense. In addition, the exposure of numerous assemblies or components can accelerate deterioration of the mailbox that adversely affects the appearance of the mailbox and the utility of its functional features. For example, the functional features such as hinges for the door and the pivot support for a pick up flag may deteriorate and reduce service life, particularly under harsh and changing weather conditions.
Moreover, mailboxes and support posts are often positioned close to a roadway where they are readily accessible to postal workers in postal vehicles. In such a location, the mailboxes are subjected to inadvertent contact, repeated use and occasional abuse throughout their service life. Moreover, where the mailbox is positioned in a less exposed area, the strength and rigidity of supporting the box by a solid, embedded post, may not be required. In addition, installation of a wooden beam in the ground may only serve to complicate the installation of the mailbox.
Mailboxes made with some plastic materials have shown greater resistance to corrosion than metal boxes, but movable parts such as mail "pick up" flags and the hinge mechanisms supporting the door over a mailbox opening are often made of metal and may deteriorate and interfere with operation of the mailbox long before the plastic material portions near the end of their service life. Moreover, in some areas where the support ground is very moist, the use of an imbedded wood timber may be particularly inappropriate for supporting the mailbox.